Old Friends, Old Foes
by ShadowmoonXBlackfire
Summary: The Grand Highblood and The Sufferer. Two mortal opposites, two mortal enemies. As full grown adults, that was how the story went. Their relationship when they were barely two sweeps though, is a different story all together. [ Grand High Blood X Signless Main , Signless X Disciple, Grand High Blood X The Condesce ]


He kicked the ground, looking as the dust swirled with the slight breeze. Purple eyes didn't leave the air, even when the dust had settled back to the ground.

The young troll took a long and hard breath, clenching his sharp teeth together with a snap. He could feel the dampness start to seep through his ratty clothes, wincing slightly as he clenched tighter over the wound.

Two mouthed beasts would be starting to sniff out the blood source if he didn't find a way to close it. God damned low bloods and their lusus', wrecking everything.

"Stupid motherfuckin' grubs. I'm a highblood, they should respect me! Stupid pissbloods killing my lusus... I'll get them all motherfuckers one of these days-

Crack!

….

"Who's there?!" The purple blood snarled, spinning around with his teeth bared. Standing at the short height of half a meter, he didn't look very terrifying. "Come out you motherfucking cowards!"

"Now, that isn't a very acceptable way for a young troll to talk, now is it little one?" A soothing voice murmured. A fully grown jade blood walked out into the open, a foot away from him. Standing behind her, was another young troll, slightly shorter than him with nubby little horns.

"Are you followin' me?" The purple blood spat, backing away "I ain't no motherfuckin' food! Leave me alo-

"What's your name, mister? I'm Signless!"

He looked to the troll who was standing behind the jade blood. Purple eyes shifted straight to him, and looked at the grey eyes starring back at him.

"… I don't have a name. Other trolls call me brat, so that might be my name." He glared, fiddling with the sharp piece of glass he was hiding in his ratty pocket.

"That's not a name" The strange little troll huffed, walking out from behind the adult troll to come in front of the purple blood. "How about I call you... Grand?"

"How about you motherfuckers just fucking leave me al-

"Don't say alone, that word is saddening. We're friends now, okay?" Signless smiled, his arm stretching out and patting Grand on the cheek. The newly named troll flinched sharply at the contact and growled deep in his throat, but Signless remained still. Slowly the temper that was brewing in Grand's gut was calm.

"...Friend?" Grand murmured, tilting his head slightly then reached out hesitantly. He was going to pat the hand that was on his head, but Signless broke away giggling.

"Haha! Wow, your hands are pretty big aren't- Hey! Come on I was just playing!" Signless yelled, because already Grand had stormed away growling.

"Fuck off!" The hothead snapped harshly, flipping Signless off as he bound into the bushes. He even heard that Jade blood calling out for him, but he kept running.

Fucking lowbloods... Or whatever the fuck Signless was.

That night, Grand decided to keep the name anyway. He was sitting underneath a cave roof, playing with a burnt twig from an old fireplace. All types of little things were littered around the small cave, including broken shell shards, stands of dry seaweed, Spikes from seabeasts, and one rather large tooth from a two mouthed beast. Each trinket held memories that brought peace to the angry troll. He looked at his scrappy weapon, that shard of glass, and his mind flooded with pictures of Signless and his Jade blood.

"Dammit" Grand grumbled, throwing the shard over to the wall in a fit of frustration. Just as the glass shattered against the wall, Grand realized his mistake. He scrambled up, clenching onto his cut arm.

"No, no, no, no!" Grand gasped, hovering his hands over the glass fragments. Red covered his eyes as he started to get angrier, followed by dark purple tears. That stupid piece of glass was the last thing his lusus gave him before it was attacked and killed by those stupid pissbloods.

"FUCK!" Grand roared, spinning around on his heels and bolting out of the cave, his whole body quaking with rage. He ran to the nearest tree he could find and started slamming his fists into the trunk. Pain burst in his knuckles, but the rage covered it till it was a dull throb.

Minutes passed until he collapsed to the floor, panting harshly as the pain started to grow sharper. He gulped back a small sob and looked at his knuckles, seeing them all distorted and sprayed with dark purple blood.

Grand sniffed and rubbed his arm against his eyes to wipe away the tears as he started sobbing loudly, both in pain and in grief. He was barely two sweeps old, and he was missing his guardian. Looking up at the cloudy sky, he swept his knotted black hair away from his eyes and promised himself he would go and look for those trolls early in the morning.

He secretly hoped Signless would be there first. Something about that pat to the head brought calmness to his mind, and he wanted more of it.

"Ugh, snap out of it you motherfucking disgrace." Grand huffed, standing back up and walking back to his cave.

He couldn't be feeling pale for some stupid troll that patted him, that was dumb. Plus, all trolls were evil. He wouldn't fall into any of their pathetic traps.

No matter how tempting they may be.


End file.
